gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-603T GN-X
GNX-603T GN-X (aka GN-X, pronounced "Jinx") is a series of mass production mobile suits by the United Nations Forces in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GN Drive Taus used were provided by Alejandro Corner who betrayed Celestial Being while parts needed to create them were secretly manufactured in separate civilian factories across the world before having them sent up to the Orbital Elevators for full assembly by their respective blocs. The GN-X's tech itself was evolved from beta testing GNX-509T Throne Varanus, which used MS data from the Gundam Throne series; the overall tech was based on reversed engineered Celestial Being GN-tech The GN-X series is a high speed combat unit with great maneuverability. High speed vector thrusting is its only strength, without greater maneuverable speeds, their combat effectiveness would be considerately lesser. Being mass production units, these pseudo-Gundam units are actually less formidable compared to their Gundam counterparts (each unit is inferior to a 3rd Generation Celestial Being Gundam). What they lack in special arms compliments, they make up for overwhelming numbers, as seen when a group of 10 GN-X units fights Team Trinity to the point where they are forced to retreat on three consecutive occasions. A unique quirk about the GN-X is also the cockpit:Unlike other mobile suits of the era, the GN-X cockpit is located in the front torso, which may increase pilot survivability. The main reason for this was because the parts required to control the Tau Drive was too large and did not allow a cockpit in the chest. A total of 30 were made, 10 to each of the world powers (HRL, Union, AEU). The original GN-X was manufactured even after Celestial Being's defeat but only for a short timeMobile Suit Gundam 00V Chapter 9 "Advanced GN-X" while series is the most quickly evolved and with technology and combat data based on the Thrones and GN-X was further developed into the GNX-607T GN-XII series; the series was also short lived, MS development/refinement created the GNX-609T GN-XIII as the mainstay MS to replace most of the previous generation series by AD 2312. The X-shaped binders house particle condensers to up the speed and operating time of the GN-X. An interesting note about the first generation GN-X is that they were designed to have been used with original GN Drives; this was done because the Corner Faction's plan of manufacturing original GN Drives that were exactly identical to the units made by Celestial Being. However, after their failure to manufacure due to their inability to replicate to the special core it uses, they settled on an inferior version of their own without said core, which is known as the GN Drive Tau. Despite the change, the GNX-603T still retained a few engineering traits meant to be used with the original GN Drives. These were completely removed by the time the GNX-609T GN-XIII line was developed, however.MG 1/100 GNX-603T GN-X manual Unlike the Gundam Thrones used by the Trinities, the GN-Xs lack the ability to activate their GN-Drives on their own. Instead, they require a special start-up machine located at their bases in order to recharge and activate their Drives.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Chapter 7 "Throne Veranus" In the future generations of the GN-X series, it becomes the norm that each new generation is created by upgrading the existing units of the previous generation (example: GN-X IIIs are upgraded into IVs).Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 12 Iron versus Metal Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The standard armament of the GN-X. The GN Beam Rifle can fire rapid Beam shots, just like the one Gundams use. ;*Long Barrel Attachment :An optional add on that can be equipped with standard beam rifle. It's function is to increase the effective range of the weapon however at the cost of slower firing rate and without any improvements to firepower.HG 1/144 GNX-603T GN-X manual ;*GN Shield :Designed by combining the Gundams' GN Field technology with the older Defense Rod technology, these shields are capable of creating a micro GN Field for defense. A useful trait for the limited capabilities of the GN-X's pseudo GN Drives. ;*GN Beam Saber :For melee combat the GN-X is equipped with two beam sabers which are capable of cutting through just about anything even the Full Shield of Dynames but not a GN Field. ;*GN Vulcan :Mounted in the head, they have low power output, but a high firing rate. Primarily used to shoot down missiles or restrict the movements of an enemy MS.GN-X pilot Soma Peries demonstrated that the GN Fangs that Gundam Throne Zwei uses can also be destroyed by the GN Vulcan. ;*GN Claw :Used only by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a normal manipulator hand equipped with a GN Particle infused claw weapon. It is used only as a last resort in close combat. Variants ;*GNX-604T Advanced GN-X *GNX-607T GN-XII **GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword **GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon ;*GNX-609T GN-XIII ;*GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X *GNX-803T GN-XIV **GNX-803T GN-XIV (Commander Type) **GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type History Thirty GN-X mobile suits were constructed by Alejandro Corner's faction which were distributed evenly amongst the three superpowers. Units 1-10 were given to the Advanced European Union, units 11-20 were given to the Human Reform League, and units 21-30 were given to the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations Operation Fallen Angels It was first used after the AEU, Union and HRL made a military pact and formed the United Nation Forces. Not long after, the GN-X Squad, led by Sergei Smirnov and Soma Peries, debuted the GN-X in battle against the Team Trinity's Throne Gundams in an HRL Guangzhou Base and forced them to make a tactical retreat. Operation Fallen Angels then became a two-stage operation with the Human Reform League's Chobu Squadron in pursuit of the Thrones on Earth while 19 units from the AEU and Union attacked Celestial Being in space. When up against the Celestial Being Gundams, the power of the GN-X units combined with their superior numbers and the skill of their pilots were able to completely overwhelm the Third Generation Gundams and the Meisters; however they were no match for the Gundams' Trans Am system. The majority of the GN-Xs were all eventually eliminated by the Meister's with only Smirnov's, Peries', and Colasour's units remained but the three units were heavily damaged. It is likely that the unit meant for Graham Aker also survived, and in perfect condition since it's GN Drive Tau was removed and placed on his SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II. 4 Years Later By 2312, the GN-X was mass-produced in the new Earth Sphere Federation in the form of the GNX-609T GN-XIII, wielding GN Lances. Their physical configuration has been partially altered as the GN particle vents, which gave them high maneuverability, has been altered for a more knight-like design. Deborah and Amy sortie against the anti-Federation PMC. Prior to sortieing, faulty parts were found in Deborah’s GN-X’s fake solar furnace, at which time Amy offered his own machine’s parts to Deborah. Deborah sortied in an Advanced GN-X and Amy in a normal GN-X. At one point, Amy was shot down, but the enemy leader was in the area he crashed, furthermore, through his machine’s crash a secret facility was exposed. Picture Gallery GN-X XX.jpg|GNX-603T - GN-X Gnx-603t-esff.jpg|GN-X (ESF Colors) GNX-603T - GN-X - Back View.jpg GNX-603T GN-X Machine Gun.jpg|Fan art CG of GN-X w/ GN Beam Rifle, front view GNX-603T GN-X Rear Machine Gun.jpg|Fan art CG of GN-X w/ GN Beam Rifle, back view GNX-603T GN-X Rifle.jpg|Fan art CG of GN-X w/ Long Barrel Attachment, front view GNX-603T GN-X Rear Rifle.jpg|Fan art CG of GN-X w/ Long Barrel Attachment. back view GNX-603T GN-X Profile.jpg|Fan art CG of GN-X, Data Profile GN-X wallpaper.jpg|GN-X Squadron - Sky Wallpaper 4254902177_acca910d11.jpg|MG 1/100 - GNX-603T - GN-X - Boxart img347.jpg|Gundam 00N - MG 1/100 - GNX-603T GN-X (ESF Colors) GN-X Head View.jpg|GN-X head view screenshot GN-X Leg Armor Storage for Beam Saber.jpg|GNX-603T GN-X - Leg Armor - Beam Storage HG GN-X.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-603T GN-X HG GN-X0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-603T GN-X HG GN-X1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-603T GN-X GNX-603T GN-X Lineart.jpg|GNX-603T GN-X - Lineart ScreenHunter_04 Aug. 17 19.49.gif|GN-X Gundam War Card Notes *Each GN-X pilot was assigned a GN-X unit with a number from 1-30. Patrick Corlasour was 1, Sergei Smirnov was 11, Soma Pieres was 20, and Daryl Dodge was 22. Had Graham Aker chosen to pilot a GN-X, his number would be 21.MG GN-X Gunpla Model References External Links *GNX-603T GN-X on MAHQ.net *GNX-603T GN-X on Wikipedia.org